A Friendly Game of Poker?
by Miasen
Summary: A blackout locks Angel and Rogue in the same room, with only a deck of cards to entertain them. But a simple game of poker soon transforms into something else... Pretty much PWP, but nothing too graphic, that is for the sequel, Calling the Bluff.


**A Friendly Game of Poker?**

Author: Miasen

Pairing: Angel/Rogue

Rating: M for sexual content

Disclaimer: I'm a poor student, I own nothing.

Spoilers: Some for X3

Feedback: Oh yes! Pretty please!

A/N: This takes place sometime after X3, although it's probably AU, as I make everything the way I wishes it to be. Hope you enjoy it, it's the first fanfic I've ever posted, so be overbearing.

A Friendly Game of Poker

The wind was howling outside the school, and when accompanied by the heavy rain hitting every inch of the building it made for the perfect afternoon for not going anywhere. The students at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters huddled together around the fireplaces to soak up on the warmth. Warren Worthington III was one of the few exceptions. After venturing outside to get away from the noise of the common room he had returned after five minutes soaking wet, and had hurried upstairs to his room to change. He grabbed some clothes and went into his adjoining bathroom to dry up, put them on and try to get some warmth back into his frozen body. Just as he grabbed a towel and lifted it to his face he heard the sound of the door into his room opening. He ignored the fact that he hadn't taken off his wet boxers and pulled on his pants before walking out to see who it was while buttoning up.

Rogue was standing with her back to the bathroom door in Warren's room and because she was looking at a picture at the wall she didn't notice Warren until he cleared his throat. She jumped a little, and turned quickly to face him. He was looking at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his and Rogue couldn't seem to do anything but to stare at him. Her gaze dropped down, tracing his well-toned upper body all down to the one unbuttoned button in his jeans. She hadn't seen him without a t-shirt before, so she was a bit taken back at seeing him in nothing but jeans. She did definitively not hate the view. Then she caught herself and quickly dropped her gaze to her feet. They stood in silence for a few seconds before he spoke.

"So, was there something you wanted or?" his voice faded away. Rogue frantically searched her mind for some clever excuse, but it didn't seem to be working properly. The truth was that she didn't know why she had gone up here. She had been sitting by the fire like everybody else, reading a book, when her eyes travelled and she saw Bobby and Kitty on the other end of the room.

When Rogue had come back to the school after taking the cure she and Bobby had been a couple, but for some reason it just didn't work out, and it didn't take long till Rogue saw Bobby and Kitty spending more and more time together. Now they were sitting in a couch on the other end of the room, fingers entwined and gazes locked. Rogue had felt a sting to her heart and left the room. She wandered the hallways until she suddenly found herself in front of the door to Warren's room. She hadn't even knocked, just walked straight in. And now he was standing there, looking like freakin' Adonis and she couldn't seem to get her mind to work. So she just looked at him, slowly lifting her gaze towards his. Suddenly she felt her eyes fill with tears and dropped her gaze once again. She didn't want him to see her like this. Breakdowns were not very attractive.

Warren looked at Rogue. He hadn't meant to sound as brusque when he spoke to her, but the words popped out before he had much time to think them over. For some reason he always felt like he made a fool of himself around her. When he saw her eyes fill with tears he was sure it was him who had caused it, so he rushed over to her and lifted a hand to dry away the tears that ran down her cheek. When his hand cupped her cheek he saw her stiffen a little before she relaxed her face into his touch. She still wasn't used to the fact that her touch no longer was deadly. He lifted her head so she faced him, but her eyes evaded his and stared at a point somewhere behind his shoulder.

"Rogue, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to sound like such an asshole." Rogue's eyes flickered to his and he noticed a bewildered look in them. She suppressed a sob before she spoke.

"What do you mean sorry? I'm the one who should be sorry, coming in here without asking and then crying like a little baby just because I'm too terrible a person to be happy for Bobby and Kitty." It took a few seconds before Warren comprehended what she had just said.

"So you're not crying because I acted like an ass? It wasn't very polite of me to be so snippy when I got a visitor." A small smile from Rogue amidst the tears proved that she hadn't even thought of the question that way. Warren pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"And besides, you're not a terrible person at all. Of course it's hard to see them together like that." He pulled her away so he could look at her. "And you couldn't be a terrible person. After all, you are my best friend here, and I don't befriend terrible people. As a matter of fact I consider myself quite picky when it comes to friends." The last was said with a funny little smile, and Rogue couldn't help but to smile back. Warren always seemed to have a way of making her feel good. They had become friends after he came to the school, finding that they had much in common. Neither of them were used to being close to people, and they knew how it was to having to keep distance. Rogue because of her former destructive power and Warren because of his wings. He hadn't let anyone ever come near him in fear of them finding out about his wings.

They had met at great turning points in their lives. Her finally being able to get close to people when she gave up her power, and him finally being able to be himself here at the school. Since coming here he hadn't put on the harness once. His wings were not supposed to be hidden, and now they didn't need to be.

Rogue was just about to take off before she started to cry again when a bright light flashed trough the room for a split-second. It was quickly followed by a roaring thunder. Rogue erupted a small scream in sudden terror. In the very next second the room turned black as all the light blacked-out. She walked over to the window to look outside.

"Oh my God," she whispered. The lightning had hit the source of electricity to the mansion, and a small fire burned in the garden. She heard Warren approach from behind. They looked as the rain did what it could to extinguish the fire. Oddly enough none of the other mutants was to be seen. Rogue wondered why no one rushed out to stop the fire. Several of them would have no problem doing so, like Bobby. At this thought she swallowed hard to keep the tears back. She was not going to start once again.

She and Warren were like hypnotized as they watched the fire being extinguished by the rain alone. It took several minutes. Rogue decided that she should leave to see if she could figure out why none of the mutants had done anything. She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle, twisting it. It didn't budge. She pushed a little harder, but the door was not moving an inch. She turned the lock, but it still wouldn't move. Warren walked over to her and tried to help her, but no matter what they did it was locked and didn't budge. It finally dawned on Rogue why no one had gone out to stop the fire. When the power had shut off it had shut off the mansion as well. It was on emergency lockdown. That meant that all doors and windows were locked, and together with different power fields it kept mutant from coming in, but also from leaving. That meant that they were closed inside here till someone fixed the power. The only problem was that it had to be done from the outside and right now most of the mutants were locked inside. It seemed like they had to wait for some time, most likely until Logan came home from the bar, and knowing Logan Rogue reckoned it would take a while. She and Warren looked at each other. It was dark, but the moonlight provided enough light for Rogue to see Warren shrug his shoulders.

"So, seems like we're stuck here." Warren stated the obvious. Rogue nodded her head slightly and asked if he had a flashlight. Warren walked over to the chest of drawers by the window and rummaged trough the top drawer. He pulled out a couple of candles and some matches. He put the lighted candles on the nightstand and slumped down on the bed. The candles provided a decent enough light for Rogue to see him clearly. His snow-white wings shone with a warm glow in the flickering candlelight. He patted the bedspread next to him, hinting for her to join him on the bed, as there wasn't really anywhere else to sit in the room except from by the desk. Rogue walked over to him and settled down on the other end of the bed. There was nearer to four feet between them. They sat for several minutes not saying a word to each other. Rogue stared at her hands that lay clenched in her lap. Suddenly Warren leapt to his feet and walked over to the desk. He lifted some of the papers and books that lay there, obviously looking for something. Then she saw him turn and walk back to the bed. At first it didn't look like he had found what he had been looking for, but once he got settled he threw a small box over to Rogue. She barely caught it. She held it up to the light to see what it was. It proved out to be a box of playing cards. Warren obviously had gotten tired of just sitting there.

"Wanna play?" he asked and looked at her. Rogue nodded in response.

"But I don't really know many card games though." She tossed the box over to Warren who opened it and threw away the box. He started to shuffle the cards.

"What about poker?" He smiled at her. "We could use matches for stakes?"

Rogue nodded once more. Poker at least she knew how to play, if not very well. Warren dealt five cards to each of them and handed Rogue a pile of matches. None of them turned out to be very good poker players, so the matches pretty much went back and forth until Rogue hit a bad streak and started losing to Warren. By the fourteenth hand she didn't have many matches left, but now she finally had a great hand. Three kings and two nines. She knew she could beat Warren now, if only she had more matches to bet. She looked at him.

"So, you'll have to fold now or what? And that would make me the winner." He smiled at her, obviously pleased with himself.

"NO! Come on, give me a chance here. Isn't there anything else I can put into the pot?" She really didn't want to give up, not with this hand. Warren smirked at her.

"What do you got then?" Rogue searched her pockets, but they were empty. She frowned her brow as she tried to figure out what she could use. Then it hit her.

"I bet my socks!" Warren's eyebrows rose.

"Your socks? And why would I need your socks? I got a drawer full of perfectly good socks over there." He motioned with his thumb to his chest of drawers.

"Oh, come o-on. I wanna play more, and I don't have anything else!" Warren shook his head and smiled.

"Socks it is then." Rogue smiled, she knew she was going to win with this hand, she just knew it. She laid them on the table and smiled. Warren looked at her cards, and then his own, then at her. He smiled and slowly put his own cards on the table. Rogue just stared. Ace, king, queen, jack and ten. All spades. Warren's smile widened as he reached forth his hand palm up.

"One pair of socks please." Rogue didn't say anything, she knew she had to give him her socks. She was not one to back away. She pulled them off, curled them up and handed them over. She wriggled her toes. Luckily the room wasn't very cold. Warren put the socks on the bed next to him and looked at her. Sock-less and out of matches.

"So, I guess I'm the winner then, unless you have some other clothes you want to get rid off?" He was just teasing her, so he was taken by surprise when she grabbed the cards, shuffled them and betted her sweater. But he was definitively not going to back away now, this was just about to get interesting.

It didn't take long till the matches were forgotten and it had become a full-fledged game of strip poker. Rogue's bad streak seemed to have no end, and soon she wore nothing but her underwear. Luckily for her Warren hadn't worn many clothes to begin with, so one loss led to him to wearing just underwear as well. She couldn't help but to cast small glances at him when he wasn't looking. He had the most amazing body and Rogue felt her heart beat a little faster when she saw him. She hadn't really thought of him like anything else then a good friend before, but things were not just friendly anymore, there was something else in the air. A tension she hadn't felt before. She wanted so badly to let her fingers trail down those gorgeous abs, and slowly peal away those boxers and then…

She jumped when he threw a match at her. She had been totally lost in her own thoughts. She probably looked like an idiot, sitting there staring at him. She hoped he hadn't noticed that her gaze had lingered a little too long at his boxers. She looked down at her hand and decided that it was good enough to bet on. Unfortunately he once again proved to have a better hand. She looked down at her body. All she wore were a lacy black bra and matching panties. Not much choice there. Warren noticed that she was looking down her body, and quickly caught her attention.

"It's okay, we can just call it a night and say we ended up even." Rogue looked at him and he noticed a look in her eyes he hadn't seen before. It was a daring look. Before he had time to say anything else she reached behind her back and snapped open the bra, letting it drop to the bed. Warren had a brief glimpse of pale skin and rosy nipples before she covered herself up with her left arm. Warren just sat there, mouth half open, positively stunned. She simply smiled at him, and threw her cards over to him.

"You need to deal, I'm a little handicapped here." She nodded towards her left arm. Warren didn't say anything, just grabbed the cards and dealt them. He couldn't really concentrate. His mind seemed to only focus on the image of the black bra dropping to the bed and rosy nipples. He felt a jerk in his boxers and had to swallow hard to keep calm. He knew that boxers didn't work as a very good cover. So he tried to think of something else, and landed up on focusing on an image of a fish he had seen on the TV earlier that day. It was weird, he knew that, but at least it calmed him down a few notches. Fishes were really not sexy.

Because his mind was a little preoccupied he didn't even really notice that he betted on a pair of sixes. Rogue easily won with her three queens. His mind seemed to jumpstart when he noticed the cards on the bed. Now it was his turn to look down his body, and her to tell him that they could call it a night. Warren closed his eyes for a few seconds, and before he could think anymore he jumped to his feet and pulled off his boxers. He dropped them on the floor and sat back on bed casually, making no effort to cover himself. Rogue was astounded. She had pictured Warren as a shy person, and now he did this. If her eyes had been drawn to his lap before they seemed glued to it now. She had never seen a naked man in real life before. Only when he cleared his throat did she pull away her gaze. She blushed when she looked at him and understood that he had seen very well what she had been gawking at. He leaned back in bed, making no effort to pick up the cards. She decides that if he was going to be casual, so was she. She let her left arm drop and picked up the cards, using both hands to shuffle. She could sense his eyes on her body, but it didn't feel weird at all. She was a little surprised at herself actually. She was used to cover herself up to insure that no one accidentally came in contact with her bare skin, but she had no problem sitting here, almost naked in front of Warren. She dealt the cards and caught Warren's eyes as she picked up hers. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other. It looked like Warren was about to say something, but when he didn't Rogue looked back down at her cards. The situation was in no way just friendly anymore, and she wasn't sure what was going to happen. It was easier to focus on the cards than anything else. She had never been with someone that way before. She and Bobby never got past kissing and some on-top-of-clothes fumbling. This was way beyond that. She had a terrible hand of cards, but betted anyway. She dropped the cards down on the bed. Two fours. The she looked as he lowered his cards. She was sure she was going to lose and was wondering what she was going to do. She looked down at the five cards in front of Warren. He had… nothing. She had just won with a lousy pair of fours. She looked at him. He was completely naked and has nothing left to take off. He lifted his eyebrows quizzical at her.

"Well, I don't really have anything else to lose have I?" She shook her head, not knowing what else she should say or do.

"Actually there's only one garment left in the game, and those are currently worn by you." Rogue looked down at her panties and nodded slightly. During the game they had scooted closer to each other, now only two feet a part, close enough for him to lean in and whisper in her ear.

"So what if I remove those. Is that good enough?" Rogue's lips were partly open and her breath grew heavier. She couldn't seem to answer him. She noticed that she felt very warm, and that most of that warmth had gathered between her thighs. Warren lifted his right hand and rested it on her back. She turned her head towards him and for the first time their lips met. The first kiss was gentle and light as a feather. Their lips barely touched. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling. The next kiss was needier, fiercer. Rogue lifted one hand and snaked it around Warren's neck and used it to caress his hair and his wings. She loved the spot where the wings met with his back. Small soft feathers met soft skin. The other hand rested upon his knee. His tongue met her lips and she parted them, letting her own tongue meet his. His mouth was so incredibly soft, and his tongue so warm. All too soon he pulled back, leaving her wanting more. He smiled when he saw her pleading eyes. He stroked her white-streaked hair behind her ear and just looked at her. Then she saw something flash over his eyes. She frowned her brow and looked at him, not sure how she was going to interpret the look he was giving her right now. He leaned towards her ear once more and nibbled on her earlobe affectionately. Rogue shuddered in pleasure.

"I still haven't paid my bet." His breath was warm on her ear. She didn't know how to reply, so she didn't. He dropped his lips to the soft spot right beneath her ear and fixated his lips and tongue there. Rogue quivered, she had never felt this way before. This incredible lust and need. All she wanted was to be with him and feel him and touch him. She felt his hands travel down her sides to her back and down. When they met with her underwear they snuck their way beneath it. His hands grabbed her bare buttocks and she gasped. She could sense him smile into her neck. His hands travelled back up to the small of her back, and before she could react he pulled her down on the bed so she lay on her back. She tried to sit up, but he gently pushed her back down with a hand on her stomach. She didn't struggle, just lay back enjoying his touch. Warren pulled up so he covered her body with his. She had never been this close to anyone before. Skin against skin, she savoured the feel of him.

Warren kissed her once on the lips before he moved down to her jaw line and then her neck. He wanted to taste every bit of her. He kissed his way down to her breasts. In his eyes they were perfect. Firm, with pale skin, just begging to be touched. He gently traced a circle around both of them before letting his tongue explore the rosy bud in the middle. As he hit it, Rogue arched her back towards him in pleasure and moaned. It encouraged him to keep up, and as he hit the other she was writhing and, even though she wasn't aware of it, thrusting her hips towards him. Now it was his time to moan. He was so insanely hard, and knew that if he didn't take it easy this would be over all too soon. He crawled down her body, letting his tongue follow. When he hit the edge of her underwear he let one finger inside the edge, pulling it down an inch. He looked up at Rogue to see if it was okay. Her eyes were closed and it seemed like she was busy just remembering to keep breathing. He pulled the underwear down another inch and she lifted herself of the bed so he could pull it off entirely. He dragged it slowly down her legs while following after himself. When he reached her feet he pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. He sat on his knees by her feet and looked down at Rogue. She was looking back at him, pleading at him to come near her again. Her legs parted slightly, giving room for him to creep to position himself between them. He thought she looked like a goddess.

Rogue's eyes met Warren's as he looked for approval. She answered him with a kiss that showed no hesitation. When he entered her she gasped. He felt too big, but to her surprise she adjusted to him. She moaned as he filled her up. Her fingers dug into his back beneath the wings. He had a look of worry, he was afraid to hurt her, or to do anything wrong. Her smile assured him that nothing was wrong and he slowly started to move. Neither had felt what they felt now. It was pure bliss. Their bodies moved as one. Their breath became synchronized. Their eyes were locked upon each other. They climbed towards climax together. Rogue thought she was going to die of bliss right then and there. Then they toppled over the edge and all was pure joy.

Warren rolled off her, but nuzzled right next to her, holding her close to his chest. They dozed off, but before they fell truly asleep the lights suddenly flashed on. Suddenly the magic of the evening was broken. They both knew that Storm would want all of the students to meet downstairs to see that everyone was all right. Hesitantly the couple got dressed and after a last, lingering kiss, walked downstairs. They didn't hold hands, Warren in fact walked two steps behind her. Without ever really saying it they had decided that this was to be their own, and for now they would share these feeling only with each other. To everyone else they were still just friends.

They reached the common room and saw that most of the students were there already. Storm was overlooking everything, making sure no one was missing, calling out the names of those she didn't see. Logan was standing in the doorframe, fidgeting with an unlit cigar. When he saw Rogue and Warren he called out to Storm.

"Rogue and Angel are right here, and they seem to be in one piece still!" Storm looked towards them and nodded in answer before she started calling out other names again. Logan directed his attention back at the two youngsters before him. The former mutant Rogue and the Angel.

"So, what have you two been up to?"

"Just a friendly game of poker." Warren answered with a light-hearted manner and a shrug of the shoulders.

The End


End file.
